At The End Of It All
by ce'bronne
Summary: One shot of Jim and Molly's last day together


**A/N: This is a one shot that I wrote based off of lastdayonearth-otp's prompt. Which is basically write about your otp's last day on earth without a backstory on why the world is ending. This is the result. Many thanks to my wonderful Beta thischarmingpsychopath. Let me know what you think about it. I plan on leaving it uncompleted for now, I may come back and write it from everyone else's points of view. Anyway... I do not own Sherlock et al. that honor belongs to Anansi. All stories belong to him.**

Molly Hooper stood in her lab, not sure why she was there in the first place. After all there was no point in working, the hospital itself was a ghost town. Hell, all of London was a ghost town. After the news had been released, its citizens had evacuated in droves. All of them gone in the hopes of finding a safer port to weather the oncoming storm.

Few people had stayed, some knowing that it was futile to leave and others clinging to the false hope that the impending doom was nothing more than a giant hoax. Molly and the others in Sherlock Holmes small inner circle were counted as the former. This was one of the few times that Molly had cursed ever knowing Sherlock and his brother Mycroft. Just this once, ignorance would have been a blessing.

Looking around her lab in the early morning light she contemplated her choices for spending her last day on earth. Her evening was accounted for, it had been decided that that everyone in Sherlock's...extended family would gather at 221B Baker street for a final dinner together before the end. None of them had wanted to endure it alone. But until then Molly was at a loss for what to do.

Greg was spending the day with his children at the zoo, poor things had no idea what was coming for them. He had wanted to give them one last happy memory. Sherlock, John and Mary were spending their last day with each other. Molly smiled at the thought that at least those three had finally admitted their feelings and become a family together. As for Mrs. Hudson, Anderson, Donovan and Mycroft, Molly was unsure how they had each decided to spend their last day. Although she did hope that Donovan and Anderson were spending it together.

And here was Molly. All alone. Of all the possible ways she had envisioned her life ending, alone had not been among them. Yes, she did have the family of her heart and she knew that none would turn her away today of all days. But Molly couldn't bring herself to intrude on what were surely private moments for each of them. Instead she had come to the one place where she had never felt alone.

Fear and grief had been waging an internal battle inside her for the past few weeks and it had been to her lab and her morgue she had turned to for solace. Here she had come to grips with the inevitable. Grieved over the loss of possibilities and might have-beens. While she had made the most of her last few days on earth not a day had gone by without a visit to St. Bart's. Today was no exception. The only difference was today she had no idea how to spend it. Today there were no trips to the countryside, no visiting the historical tourists spots she had previously taken for granted. No long lunches with her friends discussing the past, no hiding under a lab table reading one of the many books she had put off for too long.

There was only her and the fear and the grief. Both of which Molly was no longer able to keep at bay. Collapsing to the floor, she finally let herself have the emotional breakdown she had denied herself since hearing the news. Sobs wracked her body, as she mourned the life she could have had were things different.

She cried until the tears no longer came, but made no move to get up, instead she hugged her knees to her chest and tried to empty her mind. Not thinking seemed like a good idea to her.

That was how Jim found her, her head resting on her knees and her eyes staring blankly at nothing. He could tell from a glance that she had been crying, rather heavily too if the tear tracks were any indication.

Moving slowly, so as not to startle her, he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her. "I've been looking for you, you know." he told her when she looked at him finally.

"What are you even doing here? Come to kill me? Little late for that don't you think?" She asked him. He smirked a little, his mouse had finally grown a backbone and all it took was the end of the world.

"Do you really think I'd be holding you like this if I was here to kill you?" he replied, arms still wrapped around her smaller frame. "While I do owe you for that little stunt you pulled helping Sherlock, regretfully that's one debt I'll be taking to the grave." shaking his head a bit he continued. "No, I came to ask you if I could take you to lunch. If I remember correctly our last date was unexpectedly canceled."

"Yes it was, after all you had bombings to plan. Being a criminal mastermind doesn't leave a lot of room for dating I would imagine. Oh and we mustn't forget the tiny little detail of you being gay."

Sighing now Jim told her "Not gay. I was only testing Sherlock's abilities at the time. So what do you say? Hmmm? Lunch?" Glancing at his watch he noticed the time "A really early one? More like breakfast actually."

"Why now Jim? It's been 2 years. Why now? And please, no lies. Not today."

"No. No lies today." Pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear he asked "What would be the use?" Pausing Jim took a moment to formulate his thoughts. The feelings he had been plagued with these last few weeks were a mystery to him. He would have told anyone who had dared asked, that he had no heart and yet faced with his own true demise his only thoughts had been of Molly. Somehow his mouse had wormed her way into his heart without his knowing.

He had kept tabs on her ever since his stint as Jim from IT, telling himself it was only because she was close to Sherlock. But that wasn't quite true. He had cared for her. It was the reason he hadn't placed a sniper on her during the game he had played with Sherlock. And it was the reason he was here now.

"Jim?" Molly asked, uneasy at his stillness.

Closing his eyes he told her, "Why now? You ask. Because you are the only one I wanted to spend my last moments with. I know you think I was only using you to get to Sherlock, and I admit it did start out that way, but sometime during our time together you crawled into the heart I didn't even know I had. I only wish that I had realized sooner."

Unsure of what to say, Molly decided actions spoke louder than words and lifted her hand to cup Jim's cheek. His eyes opened up and his gaze searched hers as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Grabbing the back of her head, Jim deepened the kiss. Trailing his lips over her neck, he smirked when Molly let out a low moan as he gently bit down, soothing the sting with his tongue immediately after.

Molly could feel the growing hardness beneath her, she shifted a bit in Jim's lap, making it easier to run her hands over his body through the cloth of his suit. Pushing off his jacket, she  
tugged off his tie and tossed it aside. Undoing the buttons of his shirt she left a trail of kisses down his abdomen as she undid each one. Before she could push that off his shoulders as well, Jim was kissing her hard, desperate almost, as if he wanted to imprint the taste of her onto his soul. And perhaps he did, she thought, after all... fortunately her train of thought was derailed as Jim tugged her simple t-shirt over her head.

For Molly time lost all meaning in the blur of sensation caused by Jim's mouth on her breasts, his hands roaming on her sides. The little nips and bites he left all over her. The feel of his torso beneath her own hands, the taste of his sweat on her tongue. The way his fingers glided into her slick center, it all melded into an overwhelming crescendo that left her screaming in Jim's arms.

For Jim his world narrowed down to the woman in his arms, the feel and taste of her skin, the soft moans in his ears. The way her body tightened around his fingers as she screamed his name. The warmth of her as he slipped into her wet channel, the sting of her nails biting into his skin as he set a slow, tortuous pace. His own breath coming in short pants as his center tightened with his own release.

Laying on the cool tiles of the lab, Jim gathered Molly in his arms so she was lying with her head pillowed on his chest. Stroking her hair, he asked her "So what do you want to do today? There's still some time left..."

"Let's play pretend." She said moving her head so she could look at his face. "Let's go back to my flat, lie in bed and watch cheesy movies until it's time to go to Baker street. We can act like a couple on a lazy day, locked away in our own little world. Just us... we can pretend there is no impending doom hanging over our heads, pretend that we have a lifetime ahead of us..."

And so they spent the day lazing around in Molly's bed, sometimes watching whatever movie was playing, but mostly just enjoying one another's company. They talked of their pasts and explored each other's bodies. The scars on Molly's hands from the scalpels she had used in her work, the marks on Jim's chest sustained from a gun shot. Jim learned the places that caused Molly to moan the loudest, and Molly learned the areas that had Jim barking out a laugh as she tickled him.

When the time came to head to 221B Baker street, it was with regret that they left the small cocoon of peace they had found. Jim's presence in Sherlock, John, and Mary's home was met with a few raised eyebrows and a knowing look from Sherlock, who had deduced their day from the moment they had stepped into the flat. No objections were raised as he joined the tight knit group for their last meal as a family. Mary simply found another chair and invited him to sit.

No one talked of what was to come later in the night, all that mattered was that they were together.


End file.
